Treble Heart
by Gummienummie
Summary: Annabeth,Thalia,Piper are being bullied...And their sick of it so they leave. They become Hollywood's NBT the famous spontaneous heartbeat or SHB.but after their tour ends with country star Hazel Leveque On new years in time square they return to Goode the finish their last year of high school.
1. The beginning

_**Annabeth's pov**_

As me and my friends - Thalia,Rachael,and Piper walk out of English class I smile thinking we did it. Did what You ask? Make it out to the hall without a prank or the 'Queens' of the school. We walk to lunch and was about to sit down when the leader of the queens - Drew Tanaka walk on stage. Let me explain we go to goode high school of the art. "- I have a surprise for all of you..."

She hold up a sparkly Dairy like book with a golden A imprinted on the cover. I know that book. That's my song book.

"...It seems our very own Annabelle writes song. Are you any good?wait your Annibell your no good at anything. But before we welcome our new queen Rachael Dare! Now...

 _l_ _ight up the stars, I've got some pages to turn._

 _I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I got a ticket to the top of the sky._

 _I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life._

 _I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Take on the world, take on the world! (Take on the world!)_

 _Take on the world, take on the world! (Take on the world!)_

 _Puzzle pieces throw them up into the air_

 _Taking chances, moments happen everywhere_

 _And I got you two living with me!_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world!_

 _Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn._

 _I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I got a ticket to the top of the sky._

 _I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life._

 _I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Take on the world, take on the world! (Take on the world!)_

 _Take on the world, take on the world!_

 _Flying high I won't look down_

 _Let my fears fall to the ground_

 _I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world_

 _Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn_

 _I got a ticket to the top of the sky_

 _I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! (Take on the world!)_

 _Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn._

 _I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I got a ticket to the top of the sky (Top of the sky)_

 _I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life._

 _I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Take on the world, take on the world! (Take on the world!)_

 _Take on the world, take on the world! (Take on the world!)_

 _Take on the world, take on the world! (Take on the world!)_

 _Take on the world, take on the world!_

 _Take on the world!_

I let out a ear piercing scream and start to cry and all do is run Thalia and Piper not far behind. Thalia grabbing my book

Piper pov

I expect Annabeth to drive home. Then I scowled myself. Of course she would go to my house... Well mansion I guess coz my dad is Tristan McLean I see Annabeth and Thalia in my room. I walk in and belly flop on the bed. "Come on guys lets play a song about the elephant in the room." Only Thalia.

 _ **A:You, with your words like knives**_

 _ **And swords and weapons that you use against me**_

 _ **You, have knocked me off my feet again,**_

 _ **Got me feeling like a nothing**_

 _ **You, with your voice like nails**_

 _ **On a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded**_

 _ **You, picking on the weaker man**_

T: Well, you can take me down with just one

single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit

me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

 _ **P: Why you gotta be so mean?**_

 _ **You, you leave me alone I, I make you worry**_

 _ **You, with your switching sides and your**_

 _ **wildfire lies and your humiliation**_

 _ **You, have pointed out my flaws again as if**_

 _ **I don't already see them**_

 _ **I'll walk with my head down trying to block**_

 _ **you out 'cause I'll never impress you**_

 _ **I just wanna feel okay again**_

 _ **A: I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody**_

 _ **made you cold**_

 _ **But the cycle ends right now 'cause you**_

 _ **can't lead me down that road**_

 _ **And you don't know what you don't know**_

 _ **Someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

 _ **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

 _ **Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit**_

 _ **me**_

 _ **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

 _ **P &T: Why you gotta be so mean?**_

 **p: And I can see you years from now in a bar,**

 **talking over a football game**

 **With that same big loud opinion but**

 **nobody's listening**

 **Washed up and ranting about the same old**

 **bitter things**

 **Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't**

 **sing**

 _T:_ _But all you are is mean_

 _All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic_

 _and alone in life_

 _And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

 _ **A: But someday I'll be living in a big old**_

 _ **city**_

 _ **And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**_

 _ **Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't**_

 _ **hit me**_

 _ **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

 _ **Why you gotta be so mean?**_

 _ **Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city**_

 _ **P &T: (Why you gotta be so mean?)**_

 _ **A: And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

 _ **P &T: (Why you gotta be so mean?)**_

 _ **Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't**_

 _ **hit me**_

 _ **P &T: (Why you gotta be so mean?)**_

 _ **And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

 _ **All:Why you gotta be so mean?**_

We hear clapping from the door war of my room and turn to see A mouse like man in a suit and my dad.

"beautiful... How would you like a record deal for Olympic records my names Harry Smith but as a producer Im Hephaestus Smith."

"O-Olympic records?My mom she's a producer there will I be able to met her?" Annabeth ask

"Sure."

" then I'm in."

"why not."

We look at Thalia and I count down to 5.

"HELL YEH BITCHES."

Then a limo will be here in two days. For your first interview.

SWEET BABY JESUS .what did I just do.

 **1169 word yay**

 **Well Peace out pandas!**


	2. Becoming famous

_**Thalia's pov**_

After two like we were told a limo shows up at 7am that morning I had on a skateboard skirt and and death to Barbie ripped off sleeves and black leather boots.

Annabeth was wearing a fall out boy shirt and white skinny jeans and some converses

Piper a blue dress with a black design 2 inch heels and a big blue bow in her hair

We get in the limo and where off

&{ ¿ *) Line break fish 10 minutes

When we pull up we're taken in and put in makeover rooms.

My stylist says her names Silena Beauregard and to keep my skirt and put on this black shirt that says I need some help I lost my gives me some knee high converses then pulls out this beautiful black side zip up leather jacket

Then I walk out...

 _ **Piper pov**_

Of all the stylist I got my I love her but she is fashion crazy she throws a jean booty shorts a red and black button up tied up. Then a white bow to my fish braid. Kill me now! I think as I walk out...

 _ **Annabeth pov**_

my stylist says her names Luna. Luna was chill she says to choose a hair style. My hair. _he..._ Used to love my hair. I show her what I want and go pick an outfit. I pick a red shirt,a black leather vest back tights and soon knee high converses

Satisfied I walk out...

 _ **Thalia pov**_

.awesome...

 _ **Piper pov**_

What . .Annabeth.

 _ **Annabeth pov**_

They stand there looking at me like I grow two heads

"you like it?"

"Yes/no!" They look at each other like the other is I like my hair. I shaved half and dyed the ends red. comes to tell us Good luck.

"Welcome Hollywood's new band."

"Can you introduce you and your parents"

"Thalia. Berly Grace and Zach Omega or Zeus."

"Annabeth. Aria or Athena Omega and Frederick Chase."

"Piper. Tristan and Aphrodite Rose-McLean"

"Well time to perform then answer questions

 _Verse 1 - Annabeth:]_

 _She got a body like an hour glass_

 _But I can give it to you all the time_

 _She got a booty like a Cadillac_

 _But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

 _(You've been waiting for that..._

 _Step on up swing your bat)_

 _See anybody could be bad to you,_

 _You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

 _[Chorus - Annabeth:]_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

[Verse 2 - Piper :]

She might've let you hold her hand in school

But I'm a show you how to graduate

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk

Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)

(Okay you've got a very big shhh,

Mouth but don't say a thing)

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind

 _[Chorus both:]_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 **[Verse 3 - Thalia:]**

 **(You know what, girls?**

 **Let me show you how to do.)**

 **It's Myx Moscato**

 **It's friends in the bottle**

 **It's Thali full throttle**

 **It's all, all**

 **Swimming in the grotto**

 **We winning in the lotto**

 **We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to**

 **Kidding so good**

 **This drippin' on wood**

 **Get a ride in the engine that could go**

 **Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it**

 **Queen Thali dominate, prominate**

 **It's Pipes,Annie &Thali**

 **If they test me they sorry**

 **Riders umph like Harley**

 **Then pull off in this Ferrari**

 **If he hangin' we bangin'**

 **Phone rangin', he slangin'**

 **It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)**

 **B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)**

 **B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey**

 **See anybody could be good to you,**

 **You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)**

 **[** _Chorus:]_

 _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

 **[Outro - Thalia overlapping):]**

 **Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)**

 **Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)**

 **[Thalia:]**

 **Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**

 _[Annabeth:]_

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)_

 _Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)_

 _Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)_

 _Wait a minute till ya (ah)_

There was claps. And cameras turn off for commercial break

 _~ after commercial break~( answers in the same order as introduced_

 _"Celebrity crush?"_

'Theo James"

"Daniel Radcliffe"

'Taylor lautner"

"Color?"

"Black"

"Red"

"Purple"

Middle name

"Janet"

"Minerva"

"Isabelle"

"One more question. Age?"

"17"

"17"

"16 1/2"

Well that's it for now but tune in tomorrow morning...

When we crashed into the limo falling on each fill asleep and Piper complains about her legs being start of our new life.

 _ **1027 words peeps yay**_

 _ **Peace out pandas**_


	3. Tour month one - concert

_**Annabeth pov**_

12 months and 24 stages that tie it in NYC for new years.

 **New jersey January 3**

"How is every body in the crowd?" Hazel shout out. They cheer "good now I have 2 songs & my friends SHB have 2 now lets get started." Hazel finally started to sing

"Fifteen"

 _You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

 _It's the morning of your very first day_

 _You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

 _Try and stay out of everybody's way_

 _It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

 _For the next four years in this town_

 _Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say,_

 _"You know I haven't seen you around before."_

 _'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

 _You're gonna believe them_

 _It And when you're fifteen_

 _Feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

 _Well, count to ten, take it in_

 _This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

 _Fifteen_

 _You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail_

 _And soon enough you're best friends_

 _Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

 _We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

 _And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_

 _And you're feeling like flying_

 _And your mamma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

 _And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_

 _When the night ends_

 _'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

 _You're gonna believe them_

 _When you're fifteen_

 _And your first kiss makes your head spin round_

 _But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team_

 _But I didn't know it at fifteen_

 _When all you wanted was to be wanted_

 _Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

 _Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

 _But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

 _And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind_

 _And we both cried_

 _'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

 _You're gonna believe them_

 _And when you're fifteen_

 _Don't forget to look before you fall_

 _I've found time can heal most anything_

 _And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

 _I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _Your very first day_

 _Take a deep breath, girl_

 _Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors._

"My next song is for my mom Rip mom" she sighs

"If I Die Young"

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in a river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh, uh oh_

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

 _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

 _And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

 _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

 _I've had just enough time_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

 _I've had just enough time_

 _And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

 _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

 _I've never known the lovin' of a man_

 _But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

 _There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

 _Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

 _...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_

 _I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

 _What I never did is done_

 _A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

 _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

 _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

 _If I die young, bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh (uh, oh)_

 _The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

 _Go with peace and love_

 _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

 _Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

 _I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls._

 _( time skip)_

 **Last song of the night!** Thalia screams.

Bubble gum bitch

 **A:Uh, oh, uh**

 **Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, uh**

 **Got a figure like a pin-up**

 **Got a figure like a doll**

 **Don't care if you think I'm dumb**

 **I don't care at all**

 **Candy bear, sweety pie**

 **I wanna be adored**

 **I'm the girl you'd die for**

 **I chew you up and I'll spit you out**

 **'Cause that's what young love is all about**

 **So pull me closer and kiss me hard**

 **I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart**

 _P:I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips_

 _Hit me with your sweet love_

 _Steal me with a kiss_

 _I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips_

 _I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_

 _I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_

 _Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, uh_

T:Queentex, latex, I'm your Wonder-Maid

Life gave me some lemons, so I made some lemonade

Soda Pop, Soda Pop

Baby, here I come

Straight to number one

Oh, dear diary, I met a boy

He made my dull heart light up with joy

Oh dear diary, we fell apart

Welcome to the life of Electra Heart

 _P:_ _I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips_

 _Hit me with your sweet love_

 _Steal me with a kiss_

 _I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips_

 _I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_

 _I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_

 **A I think I want your**

 **Your American tan, oh, oh, oh**

 **I think you're gonna**

 **Be my biggest fan, oh, oh, oh**

 _P: I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips_

 _Hit me with your sweet love_

 _Steal me with a kiss_

 _I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips_

 _I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_

 _I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch_

All: _**I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips**_

 _ **Hit me with your sweet love**_

 _ **Steal me with a kiss**_

 _ **I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips**_

 _ **I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch**_

 _ **I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch**_

That month we Also went to Delaware.


	4. month 4 & 5

Thalia

After performing the same songs as our other concert.I was tired as Hell. But Annabeth says we have to write a new song for next month so that's how we ended up half naked drunk with coffee and pizza.

 _ **Flashback**_

We walk on to the tour bus and I all but throw my sparkle Black shirt on the floor and flap on the couch. I was about to go to sleep when Annabeth's tired voice yelled at me to get up.

"WHAT?!"Piper and I scream at the same time

"We need that new song" Annabeth whispers tiredly ugh we move closer together around the table-except Hazel-who went to take a shower.

"we need coffee and...Thalia order 4 pizzas."piper states perkily. How in the Hell is she not tired. It's not fucking _Normal._

PERIOD.

&{=*) 10 minutes

Finally the pizza got the pizza dude just stared at pipers Tits while she pays.

"You know what-?" Piper say as she sits back down then jump back up. She ran to the kitchen and out came the _damn_ Tequila and Beer saved for Hephaestus (our Official boss) and Malcolm ( Annabeth's Brother and our manger) Piper poured some in all three of our mugs of coffee. After 4pots of coffee things start to get fuzzy.

 _ **Shit!**_ Look at that Zebra it's pink and Orange.

"I just thought of something."Annabeth squeals. Then starts sing.

 _Remember those walls I built?_

 _Well, baby they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _But, I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now..._

Then I drift off to sleep.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

DAMN!

I feel like I could strangle the sun and shoot the source of all sound. My face was sticky and covered in Ice Cream and passes by and look at me than walks away to the kitchen and comes back with water and an aspirin. Thank you to Any god that exist. My head is Fucking spinning.

My phone goes off- with the voice of Simon from Alvin and the chipmunks(And Im the smart one)-looking at it I feel dizzy as freak but I make out the word Interview today. That's GGGRREEAAAAT! No the fuck its not. This is going to be a long day.

 _ **Piper (before leaving for the interview)**_

Annabeth stood before us as lead singer and band a simple _100_ Outfit in white and blue _100's_

Thalia and I had the same but hers is black with white and mines in black with red

"Ok Interview today we will be singing so despite our Damn hangovers working Bitches. Annabeth says

"oooooh Annie cursed she's going to Hell!"Thalia Kinda slurred despite not being drunk. When we finally leave we decided to leave in Annabeth's red Maserati. The whole ride I practice my bass to the songs on the radio.

${= *) in off car ride.

We make our way through the crowd something sign Autographs and taking pictures. When we get to the building the body guard dragged us along Away from the Fans.


End file.
